


MaeBea - After Dinner Makeup Sex

by ScavengingOtter



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScavengingOtter/pseuds/ScavengingOtter
Summary: This scene follows the events in game of Bea's third hang out at the dinner where Mae and Bea get into a fight in her room. However this take on the scene leads to Mae willing to offer oral sex as a shot in the dark to apologize to Bea for upsetting her. Mae cares about Bea and can see that shes under a lot of stress and thinks she could use a release if shes willing to let Mae try.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a few hours one night when I had a sudden inspiration and surge of motivation to carry through with it. I don't have anyone to read and point out errors for me so if there's anything off, feel free to let me know.
> 
> Here's to first post here.

“It’s just not right is what I’m saying,” replies Mae. 

“Yeah, it isn’t. Nothing’s right,” continues Bea. “The whole effing world isn’t right. Like, Gregg is probably off doing god knows what wacky shit right now. I’m here making dinner and doing payroll. You know like *nothing* about my life. You just know what I should do, and you’re the last person I’d ask for advice.”

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah, you’re sorry. Everyone’s sorry, but you don’t get it. You’re just like the other night, but all the time. Running around, messing with people, and taking whatever you want while the whole mall is falling apart around you.” 

“I thought you had a good time!” 

Bea stares at Mae in silence, the static of the finished record filling the room. 

“I should go,” Mae says, breaking the silence. 

“You should go,” Bea reiterates. 

Mae turns to leave as Bea flops her weight back onto the bed. Bea gives out a frustrated huff as she stares at the roof, listening to the static of the record player. Mae opens the door and takes a step out before stopping in place. She turns back for a moment, thinking while looking at Bea on her bed. 

“Bea,” Mae calls out. 

“What,” Bea replies, clearly annoyed with Mae. 

“What if I eat you out, like, right now,” Mae states boldly, closing the door behind her

“What the fuck Mae?” Bea pulls herself up from her bed, glaring directly at Mae. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“What? I’m sorry, I just thought-”

“You thought what, Mae, that you could make everything magically better? Is this your solution for my problems? What the absolute fuck is wrong with you?”

“I just thought that you’re under a lot of stress and you really don’t deserve all this, Bea.”

“Yeah, I probably don’t, but that doesn’t explain what the hell you just said.”

“I dunno, I thought it might help you like, unwind or something. You’re my friend, Bea, I just… I thought I could help you relax for once or something.” 

Static once again took over the room. Bea sat in silence while Mae stood there, her back against the door. 

“You know, just a little release,” Mae continued. “You don’t have to-”

“You know I’m straight, right, Mae?” 

“I guess?” 

“Why would you even offer that then?”

“Cause you’re my friend, Bea. I don’t know, I thought it would be nice for once. When was the last time you got anything?” 

“When was the last time YOU got anything?”

“I’ve only looked at porn,” Mae exclaims, throwing her arms in the air. “I’ve never gotten anything!” 

“And you won’t be getting anything from this anyway…” Bea diverts her eyes towards the wall, trying to avoid eye contact with Mae. “If I were to take your offer, that is, which I’m not.” 

“That’s fine,” Mae replies as she slides down the door until she’s sitting on the floor. “I never asked for anything. I just thought it might help you or something.”

“Mae, what the fuck, that doesn’t change the fact that I’m straight.”

“So! Who cares! No one would even find out! Besides, everyone has a mouth, right? You could like, close your eyes and pretend.”

“Mae…”

“I don’t care! Look at some hot dudes on your phone or something. I can keep quiet. I just wanna help you, BeeBee.” 

Bea gave a heavy sigh as she flops back onto her bed. Silence took the room once more as the two sat there. Mae stood up and opens the door to leave. 

“Fine,” Bea says, stopping Mae before she could leave. “How are we doing this.”

“Really?” Mae closes the door and takes a few steps towards the bed. 

“Shut up, just tell me what we’re doing and we can get this over with before I change my mind.” 

“Don’t sweat it, just move your butt to the edge of the bed. I saw this in a porno once.” 

“Please don’t talk about pornos while we do this,” Bea says as she sits back up and shuffles to the edge of the bed. “This is already weird enough as it is, I don’t need to know what kind of porn you look at.” 

“What if I talk about the porn that has hot guys in it?”

“I think I would still rather not hear about it.” 

“That's fair,” Mae says as she kneels in front of Bea, her face at crotch height. Mae looks up at Bea as she stares back down at Mae. 

“...So?”

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t know if you wanted me to just, like, start immediately or not.” 

“This was probably a bad idea,” Bea states, rolling her eyes. “We should just pretend this never happened.”

“No, I can do this!” Mae blurts out as she spreads Bea’s legs suddenly. “Just try to relax, BeeBee, I’ll take good care of you!” 

“Wow, ok, first off, you’ve never done this before, so you probably shouldn’t be so sure about that.” Bea lifts her bottom slightly to let Mae pull her panties down. “And secondly, don’t call me BeeBee while we do this. I don’t need this memory attached to that name every time you bring it up.” 

“No problem. Gotta take your boots off though, should I take your stockings off too?”

“Uhh…” 

“Right,” Mae replies. “We’ll just leave those on. You’re pretty hot with them on like that.” 

“Hearing you say about hot I am is weird.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” Mae asks as she hikes up Bea’s dress to reveal her pussy. 

“I guess… not?” 

Another awkward silence fills the room as Bea looks down at Mae’s face right next to her snatch. Mae returns her gaze as she looks up, forcing Bea to avert her eyes. 

“You don’t have to watch me do it, you know.”

“Y-yeah, sorry.” Bea closes her eyes and took a deep breath, releasing a heavy sigh. “Ok… I think I’m ready.”

“Ok,” Mae says, taking a deep breath as well. “Let’s do this.”

Mae puts a hand on each thigh as she spreads Bea’s legs more as she leans in close, taking in the sight of Bea’s plump lips. Without any further hesitation, she sticks her tongue out and pushes it against Bea’s cunt. Mae looks up as Bea let out a gasp to the sudden sensation. Looking back down, Mae continues and starts by licking Bea’s outer entrance. She focuses on taking long licks along the entire length of Bea’s lips, applying pressure as she pushes down with her tongue. 

Mae stops for a moment with her tongue on Bea’s cunt as she twists her tongue slightly and finds her way inside. She opens her mouth and leans in closer as she buries her nose into Bea’s crotch, sticking her tongue deeper as she starts to wiggle her tongue and lick erratically. 

Bea leans back onto her hands as her breathing grew heavier and louder, joining the static from the record player. She throws her head back as she focuses on the pleasure, Mae closing her eyes and focusing on the task. Bea tries to enjoy the pleasure but still has a feeling of awkward confusion from knowing that it’s Mae eating her out. She tells herself that she’s still straight and thinks about what Mae said “Everyone has a mouth so this isn’t really lesbian sex, is it?” she thinks to herself. 

Mae, on the other hand, pulls herself off of Bea for a moment, her face dripping with wetness as she moves her hands closer to Bea’s pussy. She uses her hands to spread Bea’s dripping cunt, revealing the soft pink flesh. Leaning forward, Mae dives right back in with licking and pushing with her tongue. Bea grips the blanket as Mae spreads her open and continues without mercy.

Bea couldn’t believe how good this was feeling. She tries to think about a guy eating her out but nobody comes to mind. Leaning forward, she focuses on the sounds that Mae was making, trying to make a visual in her head. Licking and slurping, the sound of sucking and heavy breathing was turning her on even more. 

Mae frees one of her hands, spreading Bea’s snatch only on one side now, and reaches down to her own cunt. Without stopping she undoes her pants button and zipper as she starts to rub herself, her own wetness making a mess against her panties.  
Bea, noticing this, opens her eyes and looks down at Mae. Her heart raced as she watched her best friend right between her legs. She wanted to hate Mae for living her one dream and giving up on it, but she knew that Mae was still her best friend and always had good intentions. 

“You make it so hard to hate you, Mayday,” Bea thinks to herself. She lifts a hand hesitantly, moving slowly and unnoticed until she’s hovering over Mae’s head. Closing her eyes again, she leans her head back as she places her hand softly on Mae’s head. She let out a sigh of relief, feeling Mae’s rough fur against her hand. She could feel Mae’s every movement through her arm. 

Mae, slightly surprised, looks up at Bea. She felt a little flutter in her heart, feeling Bea’s hand on her head while enjoying herself. Mae decides to kick it up a notch as she moves her mouth a little higher, locating the clit. She starts by taking soft licks while using her free hand to stick a finger into Bea, her other hand doing to same to herself. Mae sticks her mouth against Bea’s clit as she sucks deeply; Bea lightly pulling her head deeper. 

Mae takes this as a sign to go harder as she pushes herself harder against Beas crotch, sucking and licking her clit while fingering her cunt. Bea lets out a very faint moan when Mae very carefully bites down on her clit. It’s not hard nor painful, but just enough to apply a pleasurable pressure. Mae chuckles to her reaction, making Bea’s face flush with hot embarrassment. 

Bea opens her eyes once more and looks down at Mae. Her glance is returned as Mae looks up at her, still nibbling her clit and finger banging her pussy. Bea, this time, doesn’t avert her gaze as she stares at Mae. Mae looks back down and continues fingering and sucking Bea. 

“Mae…” Bea says heavily after another few minutes. 

“Mmmmm?” 

“I’m... close” 

Hearing this, Mae doubles her efforts as she picks up the speed. She even moves her other hand from her own cunt back to Bea’s as she spreads one side of her lips in order to expose her clit more to focus on. All of this sends Bea over the edge as she suddenly grips Mae’s head tightly with both hands, pulling Mae in hard. 

“Hnnnn! Holy fuck, Mae!”

Mae tries to speak but can only release muffled noises. She decides to continue as Bea rides out her orgasm, her legs twitching slightly with her breathing very heavy and very audible. Bea’s pussy drips immensely as it twitches and quivers. 

Bea’s hands holding Mae’s head in place slowly releases as Bea’s orgasm comes to an end. After about a minute, Bea let go of Mae and fell back onto her bed, completely satisfied. A lot of feelings and thoughts rushed through her head, processing what just happened. She still doesn’t feel like a lesbian, nor has an attraction to women, but she did just let Mae eat her out until she had the best climax she’s ever had. 

“Well,” Mae says while getting up. “I think… I should go then?” She buttoned her pants, wiping off her wet hands on her pant legs. “Sorry about tonight, Bea,” she continues, “I hope you feel better.” 

“Wait,” Bea interrupts before Mae could go out the door. “... Do you want to, like… stay the night or something?” 

“Are you sure? Wouldn’t that be like, too much or something?” 

Static fills the room again. 

“No, just…” Bea pauses. “Turn off the light and come lay with me if you want to. And turn that damn record player of while you’re up. And you should probably take your pants and underwear off and lay them on a box to dry overnight or something.” 

Mae hesitates as she watches Bea crawl her way to the head of the bed, finding her way under the covers. Bea flips the blanket behind her onto her, leaving an empty spot on the bed for Mae. Without saying another word, Mae undid her pants again as she strips her bottom and put her clothes on a box to dry. She went over to the record player and turns it off, silence replacing the static as she went to the light switch to turn it off. 

Mae silently shuffles her way through the dark to Bea’s bed and got in behind her, flipping the extra blanket on top of Bea onto herself, Bea’s back still turned to her. The two lay in silence for a minute. 

“Mae?”

“Yeah, Bea?” 

“...Thanks.” 

“Yeah… sorry I kind of, ruined the night though.”

“It’s fine, i know you meant well.”

“Yeah.”

Silence. The sound of the train in the distance faintly enters the room as the two laid together. 

“Hey,” Bea says, breaking the silence.  
“What?”

“You can… put your arm around me, if you want that is.” 

Mae flips herself around and shuffles under the bed until she has an arm over Bea’s side. She rests her hand on Bea’s belly while Bea slowly reaches up and grabs Mae’s hand in hers. Silence fills the room once more as the two spooned. 

“So,” Mae starts, “did you enjoy it?” 

Bea was silent. 

“I mean, you don’t have to lie and say you did. I know you’re straight and this was probably really weird.”

“Yeah,” Bea says, interrupting her.

“Yeah? Sorry.”

“No, I mean… Yeah, I did. It was… Nice.”

“...Cool,” Mae replies, pulling herself closer to Bea. “This isn’t like, too weird is it? I’m not too close or anything right?” 

“No, you’re fine,” Bea assures her. 

“Alright, as long as you’re fine.” 

“It’s… very comfortable.”

“Yeah.” 

“...Goodnight, Mayday.”

“Night, Beebee.”


End file.
